Niall Sykes
Appearance Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Brown Trademark: My smile ? I dunno. I'm me. I don't really think there's a way to describe me. I don't really care what my hair looks like, as long as it isn't cut too short. I don't even care about going out with bed hair. I'm not tall, and I'm not really short either. I like being original. Fashion? What the hell is this thing you call 'fashion'? I'd rather roll out of bed, pull on a pair of sweats and Converse and head out instead of wearing hi tops and Abercrombie jeans and Hollister shirts. Family George Sykes My dad is amazing. He's probably the strongest man on the planet (mentally, not physically). I'll get onto that later. Jennifer Sykes Rest in peace, mom. I love you so much. Michelle Sykes She's my stepmom. She's far from evil though. I don't think she could ever fill my mom's place though. She just couldn't. History I was born in London, England whilst my mom and dad were working over there at the time. My mom is actually half British, and my father half Irish, so that was one of the reasons we lived where we lived. Then when I was 5 we moved across the Irish sea to Belfast, Northern Ireland. My mom was a English teacher and my dad is math teacher, so generally they both worked at the same schools. And when I was 6...you can probably work out what happened seeing as my mom isn't around anymore. Some kids were fighting outside our house, mom went to try and break it up, and well...she was killed. Me and dad then moved to the States, where my parents are both originally from, we buried mom, and then he met Michelle. And then they married. Mom didn't deserve to die. But life's a bitch, I suppose. Bad things happen to the wrong people. Personality I'm quite friendly, as well as quiet. I suppose you have to know me quite well for me to be my true self, which is also quite quiet. Latest Update Facts, I suppose... *I am currently single as a leaf. :) *I'm a huge fan of One Direction. Harry's my favourite. And no, I'm not gay. My dad thinks that though. *My ringtone is currently ''All I Want For Christmas ''by Mariah Carey. *If you like Nicki Minaj, I am shaking my head in question at you. *Same goes for Big Time Rush. *Bon Jovi are my favourite band. The Killers are a close second. *My favorite book is The Perks of Being a Wallflower. Pictures... tumblr_mb45vryIlb1rfjjrvo2_250.png tumblr_mameluN52P1r9vgooo1_250.jpg tumblr_mb45vryIlb1rfjjrvo1_250.png tumblr_mb45vryIlb1rfjjrvo3_250.png Tumblr mb4t2aEx0v1qjxwlbo3 250.gif Tumblr mb4t2aEx0v1qjxwlbo2 250.gif Tumblr mb4t2aEx0v1qjxwlbo1 250.gif Tumblr mb4t0gUKZr1rhew4uo7 250.gif Tumblr mb4t0gUKZr1rhew4uo6 250.gif Tumblr mb4t0gUKZr1rhew4uo4 250.gif Tumblr mb4t0gUKZr1rhew4uo2 250.gif Tumblr mb4szzBiWb1rhctq7o1 r2 400.gif Tumblr mb4sgqkvnm1ryt4kpo4 250.gif Tumblr mb4s113IYX1rhy9n5o1 500.jpg Tumblr mb4rad96aM1ruih67.jpg Tumblr mb4r7rZVK31ruih67.jpg Tumblr mb4r7gWWWO1ruih67.jpg Tumblr mb4r5fIKtE1ruih67.jpg Tumblr mb4r4yO2gM1ruih67.jpg Tumblr mb7uw3QaVw1rhzbigo1 500.jpg Tumblr mb7utpDJem1rhzbigo2 250.jpg Tumblr mb7utpDJem1rhzbigo1 250.jpg Tumblr mb6l1okZ8o1qh6k6lo2 250.png Tumblr mb6l1okZ8o1qh6k6lo1 250.png Tumblr mb7uq0zQFQ1rhzbigo1 500.jpg Tumblr mb7bqvWfKp1rhz50wo1 500.jpg Tumblr mb7ymzlq3I1rut6mno1 500.gif Tumblr mb7yg8qlr11ri30rco1 500.jpg Tumblr mb7xbcOzgI1rgnl73o1 500.png Tumblr mb7wsvPR2C1rgnl73o1 500.png Tumblr mb7wqhkxPZ1rhzh9fo1 r1 500.gif Tumblr mb7pmc2yVv1rw3pkpo1 500.jpg Tumblr mb6oxj2QQX1rh26hio1 500.gif Tumblr mb9ry0LcZm1rgjcsqo1 500.png Tumblr mb9ru9nWQn1rgjcsqo1 500.png Tumblr mb9rejR3HV1qfice8o2 500.jpg Tumblr mb9qpxXRUY1rtmpm0o1 250.gif Tumblr mb9qfxbVKT1ri56dgo5 500.gif Tumblr mb9pdcnYsR1rgnl73o2 250.png Tumblr mb9o6mSXO41rxwirb.gif Tumblr mb9mr20Rbg1ri5p93o1 500.jpg Tumblr mb9jepoNWF1ri5lnfo1 500.gif Tumblr mb9aapeFPN1ri7oz1o6 250.gif Tumblr mb9aapeFPN1ri7oz1o4 500.gif Tumblr mbl569IwiQ1rinb78o1 250.jpg Tumblr mbl474hOSr1rssk28.gif Tumblr mbl51dXrkc1riaqz3o1 500.jpg Tumblr mbl39tPJfb1rhvy1mo1 500.png Tumblr mbl4zcdsNt1riaqz3o1 500.gif Tumblr mbl4swHtc21ri5xeso1 500.jpg Tumblr mbl4pczt0P1qkys0ro1 500.gif Tumblr mbl4ksnD0Y1riaqz3o1 250.png Tumblr mbl4csUjzu1rh97veo1 500.png Tumblr mbl3uvAcSj1riufh5o1 500.gif Tumblr mbl3taWJ8H1rhjh8go1 250.png Tumblr mbl3nfEYa61ri5pmoo1 500.gif Tumblr mbl3gid66v1r0809vo6 250.gif Tumblr mbl3ec0sFZ1ri5kl3o1 400.gif Tumblr mbl3coCzvL1r94zzf.jpg Tumblr mbl3cjFQNf1ri5kl3o1 400.jpg Tumblr mbl2zk9uw61ri5nrro1 500.gif Tumblr mbl2bws1WE1rxha48.png Tumblr mbj5s8b5rl1rpm0geo1 500.gif George stahp.gif Tumblr mcdgm60VKD1rv68m0.png Tumblr mcdglyFQSv1rv68m0.png Tumblr mcdglqf9Wq1rv68m0.png Tumblr mc862eoWdD1rhw0oso2 250.png Tumblr mc289p24xG1rgegfoo1 500.gif Tumblr mc43wa1m301roovewo4 250.gif Tumblr mc43wa1m301roovewo3 250.gif Tumblr mc43wa1m301roovewo2 250.gif Tumblr mc43wa1m301roovewo1 250.gif Tumblr mc9tx4Nm3l1ry9c0w.png Tumblr mc9mslecxu1rj8nito6 r1 250.png Tumblr mc9mslecxu1rj8nito1 250.png Tumblr mc7ogeTrqv1rj7mpqo4 250.gif Tumblr mbyn6blvzU1rgegfoo1 500.gif Tumblr mbwy1ib5uS1recjneo6 250.png Tumblr mbwy1ib5uS1recjneo5 250.png Tumblr mbwy1ib5uS1recjneo4 250.png Tumblr mbwy1ib5uS1recjneo2 250.png Tumblr mbwy1ib5uS1recjneo1 250.png Tumblr mcnj22KUtK1rivutdo1 500.jpg Tumblr mcni71cDN21rgjcsqo7 r1 250.jpg Tumblr mcni71cDN21rgjcsqo5 250.jpg Tumblr mcnhy8ACKE1rk32uko1 250.gif Tumblr mcnhju9ysw1rb2ytqo1 500.gif Tumblr mcndzclNef1rhazfko1 500.jpg Tumblr mcnclgkzlQ1qkys0ro1 500.gif Tumblr mcn47fIJ1C1ru4trao1 250.gif Tumblr mcn9ghNeBF1rhvlx3o2 250.jpg Tumblr mcn6nxoxQF1rscehco4 250.gif Tumblr mcn2lh1JD71rhvlx3o2 500.jpg Tumblr mcmzifhAbg1r47aq9o1 500.jpg Tumblr mcmwstshJd1rdxxmjo1 500.jpg Tumblr mcmvtw3KfO1qbm998o1 500.png Tumblr mcmvdmH0qn1rge52wo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mcmvdmH0qn1rge52wo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mcmudvCAQ81riisldo2 250.gif Tumblr mcmr5ctmLI1rj34c5o1 250.gif Tumblr mcmqycAJJo1rj34c5o9 250.gif Tumblr mcmqycAJJo1rj34c5o6 500.jpg Tumblr mcmqycAJJo1rj34c5o5 250.gif Tumblr mcmmq5tIjw1qevw5xo1 250.gif Tumblr mcmmgptmVs1rxwp50o6 250.gif Tumblr mcmmgptmVs1rxwp50o4 250.gif Tumblr mcmjkxyqre1rhmi54o6 250.gif Tumblr mcmjkxyqre1rhmi54o5 250.gif Tumblr mcmjkxyqre1rhmi54o4 250.gif Tumblr mcmjkxyqre1rhmi54o3 250.gif Tumblr mcr2kzLND11rinl3io1 500.png Tumblr mcr02ffW821ri2jgto1 500.jpg Tumblr mcqzi5mgOj1rwevs0o2 500.jpg Tumblr mcqueoC1hC1ru4trao1 500.gif Tumblr mcqqk9vPRC1r15991o1 250.gif Tumblr mcqp6wA5Dx1rjkvpno1 500.gif Tumblr mcqokscpvz1rhvlx3o1 500.jpg Tumblr mcqn2678PC1reig73o2 250.jpg Tumblr mcqjfuW1hJ1rfsw9wo2 500.jpg Tumblr mcqfhyk1F91rj34c5o4 250.gif Tumblr mcqfhyk1F91rj34c5o2 250.gif Category:1995 Births Category:Males Category:Niall Sykes Category:Content Category:Characters Category:Junior